Me equivoque contigo
by crazy takeshida
Summary: matt, un universitario k trabaja d mesero en el mejor hotel d la ciudad, conoce a la chica d sus sueños, una MODELO, pero nada es perfecto, uno le miente al otro kien habra sido?,podran seguir juntos?... averigualo en mi primer fic SORATO, djn review 2CAP
1. EL PRIMER CONTACTO

**hOola! Bueno, este es mi primer fic, soy toda un amateur como se podrán dar cuenta, nunca he escrito un fic de ningún anime, cuando mucho un capi de un fic colectivo que ya estaba empezando, unas amigas de sorato loving me sugirieron escribir uno, así que mi primer fic debía de ser un SORATO! Por que? Pss… por que me encanta el sorato, así que amantes del taiora y el mimato, no se tomen la molestia en leerlo, por que les aseguro que esto es SORATO OK? XD, weeno, ojala y les guste!**

Antes de comenzar el capitulo, quiero que sepan que significan los signos con los que io me expreso:

( ) son notas la autora N/A

son pensamientos

son flash back

// son acotaciones

&& son cambio de escena

ME EQUIVOQUE CONTIGO

1.- EL PRIMER CONTACTO 

Era una tarde en Odiaba, donde todo parecía normal, un día como cualquier otro, pero no era así, ese día seria diferente, y no precisamente por el clima, además, las cosas comenzarían a cambiar, especial para dos jóvenes. Cuando un joven universitario de 21 años de melena rubia corría velozmente hacia el hotel mas caro de la ciudad.

Tomoki.- Matt, esta vez si se te hizo muy tarde//dice con tono preocupado le comentaba al rubio/

Matt.- si lo se /algo agitado, pero el jefe aun no se ha dado cuenta, así que si llega a preguntar, dile que tengo rato aquí, mientras iré a cambiarme

Tomoki.- esta bien, pero llega mas temprano la próxima vez

Matt.- siii mamá//decía con un tono bastante burlón/

Tomoki.- no puedo creer que se tome con tan poca seriedad las cosas

/sale Matt de los vestidores con su uniforme de mesero/

Tomoki.- oye Matt, ya te sabes la novedad del hotel?

Matt.- novedad//dice confundido/

Tomoki.- siii//picadamente comento/ a ti te va a encantar saberlo

Matt.- si realmente me interesa dímelo ya, si no, olvídate de esos juegos bobos y vamonos a trabajar /decía molesto/

Tomoki.- ah! Entonces no te interesara saber que tu modelo favorita que tanto adoras se este hospedando en este hotel//decía fingiendo decepción al no interesarle a Matt la noticia/ (N/A: naaaah lo que quería era hacerlo sufrir un rato para hacerlo desatinar jajaja XD)

Matt.- queeeeeeeeeeeeeee//en estado de shock/ hablas en serio//totalmente incrédulo/

Tomoki.- en serio no lo sabias? Tiene desde media mañana aquí en el hotel!

Matt.-no puedo creer que la famosísima modelo: Sora Takenouchi esté aquí, no puedo desperdiciar una oportunidad así, voy a conocerla, lo juro

"_estará en Odiaba, Sora Takenouchi, joven de 22 años, modelo conocida mundialmente, alta, piel tostada, pero fina como la seda, titulada por las revistas como una de las mas bellas y mejores modelos de su edad. Titulada por la juventud como la chica perfecta, y todo un ejemplo a seguir"_

_Periódico: la visión de Japón"_

Tomoki.- oye Matt! Despierta ya! Sal de tu nube ok? Tenemos que ir a trabajar

Matt.- aah si, es cierto//saliéndose de sus pensamientos/

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(En el restaurante del hotel, Matt junto a sus amigos están trabajando cuando de pronto ve llegar de un pasillo del hotel a una multitud de periodistas seguidos de muchísimos jovencitos)

Makoto.- Maatt! Por favor, nosotros estamos ocupados y las chicas no se donde están, por favor ve y atiende esa mesa//gritando/

Matt.- si! Ya voy!

(Matt estaba emocionado por que algo le decía que estaba próximo a conocer a su estrella favorita)

Chica1.- aaaaaaay! No puedo creer que la vi!... y me dio su autógrafo//feliz/

chico1.- pues a mi me fue mejor! A mi me dio su autógrafo y acepto tomarse una foto conmigo// Emocionado enseñándole la foto que se encontraba en su cámara digital/

Matt.- que bien! Si es ella! Ahora solo tengo que colarme entre toda esta gente, que al cabo tengo excusa, soy empleado y tomare su orden

/mostrándose contento y con una sonrisa algo picara/

(Se acerca una chica de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, con un uniforme de negro con blanco, el cual era conocido por Matt ya que era el uniforme femenino para las meseras del hotel; ella era su amiga y compañera de trabajo Miaka la cual emanaba una alegría por donde quiera que la mirasen)

Miaka.- Matt, Matt! Mira lo que conseguí! …. Me dio su autógrafo//con una sonrisa en su rostro/

Matt.- en serio? Puedo verlo?

Miaka.- si! Mira, no es genial//llena de emoción/

Matt.- un momento! Que haces tu saliendo de esa multitud? … no deberías estar trabajando?

Miaka.- em…. Em… ejem…. /tose/ … pues…./bastante nerviosa/ oye y tu que haces aquí regañándome no deberías estar atendiendo las mesas también//le cuestiona de manera astuta/

Matt.- em… pues… /comienza a divagar/ yo tengo una razón para estar aquí, voy a tomar la orden de la señorita Takenouchi//responde con seguridad al darse cuenta de que exactamente a eso iba/

Miaka.- pues querido Matt, temo decirte que alguien ya se te adelantó//comenta con astucia/

Matt.- que? … pero…. Quien//bastante confundido y algo alarmado por que alguien le había quitado su oportunidad de conocer a su modelo favorita/

Matt.- grrrrr….. mas vale que no haya sido un hombre que sino….

Miaka.- fue Izumi!

Matt.- bueno, al menos fue una mujer, que alivio, pero que mal, yo esperaba conocerla… solo espero que pronto tenga la oportunidad

miaka.- oye Matt… estas bien, estas divagando… no quieres tomar un descanso?

Matt.- /volviendo de sus pensamientos/ eh? … ah! No, no descuida estoy bien!

(Viene una joven rubia de ojos amielados hacia Matt y Miaka, con una hojita entre sus manos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja)

Miaka.- heeey Izumi! Por aquí! Como te fue… ya tienes su orden?

Izumi.- si! Debieron haberla visto, ella es asombrosa, pueden creer que esta portándose de los mas lindo con todos?... además… esta firmando todas las revistas, libretas, fotos y posters que los fans le están entregando

Miaka.- todo? Vaya! De haber sabido y hubiese mas cosas para que me las firmara!

Matt.- que bien! Yo también la admiro, de hecho iba a tomarle la orden, pero cierta rubia que tengo al lado, de nombre "IZUMI" me ganó//dice lanzándole una indirecta demasiado directa/

Izumi.- jejejej /risa nerviosa/ pues…. Em… ya se//sonríe dando a entender que tiene algo interesante en mente/

Matt y Miaka.- que?

Izumi.- ya se como voy a recompensarte! … ya veras! Todo déjalo en mis manos /le guiñe el ojo a Matt/

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(En el penthouse del hotel Sora y su asistente personal conversaban)

Sora.- aaaaaah! Estoy muerta! Ya me duele mucho la mano! Estuve firmando miles de cosas todo el día, ya es de noche y apenas ahora estoy en mi habitación /se quejaba un poco por lo adolorida que tenia la mano/

Kasumi.- eso te pasa por aceptar firmarles todo lo que esos niñitos te pedían

Sora.- no seas tan amargada! … total, con tal de verlos felices… eso era suficiente

Kasumi.- y que me dices de los paparazis! No dejaban de acosarte, por eso te dije que entraras por la puerta de atrás y no te quedaras en el restaurante del hotel donde cualquiera podía verte /diciéndole molesta, regañando a Sora por su acción/

Sora.- pero te dije que detesto estar encerrada en un cuarto de hotel! Además son mis vacaciones, tengo derecho a tener unas no? Sin contar que, todos esos chicos fueron muy agradables y muy pacientes, aceptaron hacer una fila para que les firmara todo, y dejaron que tomara mi licuado

Kasumi.- aaaay Sora! Cuando vas a aprender que no debes de darle tantas consideraciones a todos eso chiquillos? … bueno, te dejo, debo ir a arreglar todo, para que tengas tu permiso a la privacidad durante tu estancia en el hotel

Sora.- aaaaaaaaaah! Es en serio? (Bastante contenta, le brillaban los ojos de solo saber que podría pasar 2 meses de privacidad y de disfrutar la ciudad como cualquier chica de su edad) Kasumi eres lo máximo!

Kasumi.- es suficiente, nos vemos, si tienes hambre pide algo a la habitación, necesitas descansar

Sora.- si eso haré, pediré algo a la habitación y en lo que llega me bañare

Kasumi.- de acuerdo, en unas horas vendré a ver como estas, además, tienes que conocer al hijo del Senador, dicen que es un joven muy agradable.

Sora.- mmm esta bien, pero… espero que no sea otro niño rico presumido como los que siempre quieres que conozca. A todo esto… cuando lo conoceré?

Kasumi.- jajajaja! Descuida, creo que este si te va a gustar, es ojiazul, alto, tez blanca, guapo y rubio, y por la foto que me mostraron es de cabello corto

Sora.- A todo esto… cuando lo conoceré?

Kasumi.- todo depende del acuerdo al que llegue con el senador, pero seguramente será muy pronto, nos vemos, tengo que arreglar lo del permiso, nos vemos

/se escucha la puerta cerrar/

Sora.- llamare al room service! …. Alo! Si, buenas noches… quería saber si era posible que me llevaran a la habitación un sándwich sencillo y un vaso de leche por favor… aja….. si …… el penthouse….. ok, muchas gracias /cuelga el teléfono/

(Sora toma una toalla y se mete a la tina a bañarse y relajarse un poco)

Sora.- ah! Que relajante es esto, un buen baño con agua tibia. Si! Que delicia!

(Toc, toc! Se escucha tocar la puerta)

Sora.- adelante!

/se escucha el abrir de la puerta y cerrarse unos segundos después/

Matt.- aquí traigo lo que me pidió señorita ta.. Ta… take… Takenouchi//decía nervioso/ donde se lo dejo?

Sora.- mmmmm …. En la mesa por favor!

Matt.- señorita Takenouchi, necesito que me firme aquí de recibido! (Es que Matt portaba una pequeña libretita donde venia anotado el pedido de Sora, y ella debía firmar de recibido, para que se le añadiera a su cuenta)

Sora.- aaaaaa! Bueno… esta bien! … mmmm …. Pasa, por aquí!

(Matt comenzó a seguir la voz de Sora, ya que esta lo iba guiando hacia su dirección. Pasó por un pasillo y detectó que cuarto provenía su voz y entró)

Matt.- Matt, respira, tu puedes, la admiras mucho, es una mujer muy atractiva, pero debe de estar recostada viendo televisión, relájate, ella es una persona normal, como tu, tranquilo

(Matt se repetía en su mente eso constantemente, ya que tenía un poco de nervios de poder estar tan cerca de su mujer ideal, una modelo famosa… Sora Takenouchi. Y entro al cuarto)

Matt.- Señorita Takenouchi, debe de firmar a…. a…. a... Aquí//con bastante nerviosismo/

(Matt se acababa de dar cuenta de que acababa de entrar al baño de Takenouchi, y no conforme a ello, Sora estaba placidamente en la tina)

Sora.- oye, no puedo salir en estos momentos de la tina, jeje, podrias pasarme la libreta y en seguida te la firmare, por favor!

Sora.- ay no, no puedo creerlo, estaba tan a gusto en la tina que olvide la comida, aay que incomodo, espero que no quiera verme sin ropa, será mejor que le firme y pedirle que se vaya

Matt.- por Dios! No puedo creerlo, esta en la tina en estos momentos, que vergüenza, yo que pensaba pedirle un autógrafo, no puedo verla, no soy un pervertido, mmm, que hago, si, ya se, me taparé los ojos)

Matt.- eh… eh… em…. Si, seguro

(Matt se tapa los ojos con una mano y con la otra le acerca la libreta con la pluma para que Sora pudiese firmarle)

Vaya, este chico parece ser muy respetuoso, que bueno, no se trata de ningún pervertido de nuevo, no se asomo a darme la libreta… y su mano esta temblando, que ternura!

Sora.- /ella firma la libreta y la regresa/ gracias joven, espere un segundo y le daré su propina!

(Sora se puso la toalla y una bata y al abrir la cortina de la tina… no había nadie, el joven que le había traído su sándwich se había esfumado).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

hOolas de nuevo, espero que les haya no se les haya hecho cansado este primer capitulo, y mejor aun si me dicen que les gusto , bueno sobro lo del periodico que anote sobre el dato de que sora estaria en la ciudad yo io lo invente, jeje, por otro lado, desde un principio pense hacer que se conocieran nuestros queridos Matt y Sora, pero decidi dke no para darle mas tiempo a la trama. Saludo a mis amigas de Sorato Loving! Chikas uds son geniales!

Waaaa cuidense, y por favor, dejen reviews para saber si mi trabajo vale la pena ke lo continue, y esforzarme mas.

Sugerencias, criticas constructivas, halagos( 'dudo k los reciba pero en fin), o amenazas seran bien recibidos! (' espero recibir mas de todo ke de amenazas jeje, pero si no es asi… nimodin ke le puedoi io hacer!)

Ciao! Hasta el proximo capi!


	2. Conoci al hijo del senador

Antes de comenzar el capitulo, quiero que sepan que significan los signos con los que io me expreso:

( ) son notas la autora N/A

son pensamientos

son flash back

/ son acotaciones

& son cambio de escena

2.- CONOCI AL HIJO DEL SENADOR 

Sora se encontraba triste en un especie de restaurante con una decoración muy lujosa, encuentra una puerta que la lleva a un balcón se dirige hacia allá, es de noche. Sora se recarga en el barandal del bacón y después se da cuenta de que no esta sola….

Voltea a su derecha y observa a un joven que se encuentra a su lado, vestido de negro, camisa blanca y una corbata de moño negra, un rubio encantador y bastante atractivo, pero lo que la dejaba en la luna son sus hermosos ojos azules, en los que queda completamente perdida…

Ella parpadea, cuando abre de nuevo los ojos se da cuenta de que se esta divirtiendo, y no sabe si han pasado minutos u horas, y después de eso… se besan y…

/bip, bip suena el despertador/

Sora despierta de golpe ya que se asusta con el despertador. Ella se encuentra algo confusa, descubre que todo fue un sueño, ya que en su vida había visto a ese joven, pero le parecían bastante anormales esas sensaciones, y no tanto por el hecho de tener sueños, sino por lo que sintió _"durante el sueño" _y mas extraño aun que se sintiese tan atraída de un desconocido al punto en que tuviese el deseo de besarlo. Si ella mas que nadie sabia, que eso no era común en ella, era algo que todos sabían que Sora Takenouchi jamás haría. Y aunque se sentía asustada por lo que sintió, se sintió feliz, tenía una sensación placentera que le decía que le gustó aquello y que esperaba que sucediera… y pronto.

Mmm lo mejor será que me de una ducha muy fría – decía Sora con voz adormilada y frotándose los ojos – además…. Tengo cosas que hacer, no puedo pensar todo el día en ese chico… digo… ni siquiera lo conozco!

Ring, ring/suena el celular de Sora/

Bueno! Quien llama? – pregunta Sora

Sora, no olvides que hoy tenemos una cena importante entendido? – decía Kasumi con un tono un tanto regañador

Si, descuida, se muy bien lo de la cena, me lo contaste miles de veces desde que íbamos en el avión hacia odaiba – Sora comentaba con un tono algo cansado por el comentario

Bueno, ya ya ya, que tal que te lo recompenso con una pequeña salida en este momento? – (N/A jeje solo trataba de remediar el enojo de Sora)

Oh lo siento mucho pero me temo que tendré que decirte que no – comento con algo de tristeza

Eh? Y eso? A donde saldrás/dijo bastante sorprendida/

Ah, no te lo dije? – decía bastante segura de haberlo hecho – pues… es que hoy veré a un amigo, platicaremos un rato y después iré a comer con el – mencionaba muy feliz

Oh, de acuerdo pero recuerda que debes estar lista para las 8pm, a esa hora inicia nuestro asuntito, entendido?

Si, si descuida, estaré lista a tiempo, pero… quien pasara por mi? – preguntaba con cierta duda

Iré yo, pero pasare a la habitación y los encargados del hotel nos ayudaran a pasar a la limosina que nos esperara

Mmm muy bien, te dejo por que estoy en medio de mi baño, la tina esta en el punto exacto jeje, nos vemos – concluyo alegremente

Esta bien, nos vemos, y cuidado con los paparazis – decía algo preocupada

Si, descuida, el y yo somos cuidadosos, bye!

(la charla por teléfono concluyo)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

/ En un estudio muy reconocido de odiaba/

Sora entra a una amplia habitación, y observa detenidamente a un joven castaño que se encuentra trabajando con una jovencita muy bonita.

Si, así, eso, gira la cabeza, si, sonriele a la cámara – decía el castaño de ojos chocolate que se encontraba en cuclillas con una cámara, fotografiando a una modelo principiante

/Sora sonríe y se acerca silenciosamente al castaño sin decir ninguna palabra, luego cuando aleja un poco la cámara de su rostro, ella le tapa los ojos con sus manos/

Quien soy? – decía nuestra pelirroja favorita

Hola, ya llegaste, de nuevo tarde… - comentaba el castaño sonriendo

aaaaaay perdóname corazón, se me hizo muy tarde - decía alegremente

jajajajaja, sabia que llegarías tarde corazón, por eso acepte trabajar con una chica mas – comentó el castaño

Vaya, me conoces bastante bien, pero esta vez me entretuve por mi asistente

Esta bien, Sora, ya casi acabo con esta sesión, podrías esperarme 5 minutos por favor?

Si claro, donde me pongo para no estorbarte?

Tú nunca estorbas, jeje, pero puedes sentarte en esa silla de oficina para que estés cómoda

Gracias – decía manteniendo una sonrisa

Muy bien Midori, siéntate en el sofá, relájate…

Así? – preguntaba la modelo algo nerviosa

Si, muy bien, no lo haces nada mal, así quédate – decía el castaño algo emocionado

(5 minutos después…)

Y con esta terminamos, ven la próxima semana a recoger tus fotos y te ayudare a que armes tu portafolio, de acuerdo? – decía amablemente

sii, muchas gracias, hasta la próxima semana! Kari tenia razon, eres genial!

Lamento que tuvieras que esperar, la verdad, es que en mis cálculos, creí que terminaría a tiempo con ella para que saliéramos a la hora – trato de disculparse

Vamos, no te preocupes Tai, no fue nada… mejor cambiemos de tema, a donde quieres ir a comer, por que a estas horas ya es la comida y no el desayuno

Pues… conozco un lugar por aquí cerca, y la comida es muy buena

Me parece muy bien, a donde tú quieras

Ah! Ya tengo muchas hambre! – decía tai, después de haber escuchado su estomago rugir

Jajajaja, tu siempre tienes hambre Tai, vamonos o no resistirás! – decía Sora muerta de risa

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

/en una universidad de la ciudad/

Que envidia Matt! – comentaba un chico que se encontraba al lado de Matt

Que suerte tienes, puedes ir a ver a Sora Takenouchi! Y tienes la mejor excusa… ESTAS TRABAJANDO!

Sii, la verdad tengo suerte, pero no mucha, ya que el gerente no deja que todos se acerquen a ella

Y eso que, en cualquier momento podrías tener la suerte de topártela en algún pasillo – decía un segundo chico

Y la has visto de cerca? Haz tenido algún contacto con ella? – decía el chico 1 bastante curioso

Pues… - Matt trataba de contestar – verla de cerca no… más bien… solo un contacto…

(Matt empieza a recordar el incidente de la tina y su rostro se tornó más rojo que un jitomate).

Matt? Estas bien? – preguntaba chico 2

em.. si, descuiden, em… debo irme, no puedo perder el tiempo o llegare tarde al trabajo, hasta luego…. – decía un Matt bastante apurado, el cual agarro su mochila y se corrió lo mas rápido que pudo para poder llegar a tiempo a su trabajo

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

/en un restaurante de la ciudad/

Tai y Sora, se ponían a recordar los viejos tiempos de cuando ellos eran unos niños de 6 años, hasta los años en que se encontraban ahora.

Si! Jamás se me va a olvidar ese gol Tai, con ese ganamos el campeonato!

Si, ese día fue muy especial! Y recuerdas cuando estábamos en la fiesta de kari?

Cual de todas? Cuando cumplió sus 15?

Siii, jamás olvidare todas las cosas que pasaron ese día, sobretodo tu cara de espanto por que ese chico rubio amigo de kari…

Ni siquiera lo digas… - interrumpió la pelirroja

Oye corazón…

Que sucede tai?

Que te sucede, desde que mencionamos el cumpleaños de kari te noté distante, a poco aun te atormenta el recuerdo de ese chiquillo siguiéndote tratando de conseguir una cita contigo?

No, no es eso… - decía la pelirroja bastante desanimada

Entonces? Dije algo que te incomodase?

No, para nada… es solo… que… recordé a una persona cuando mencionaste a ese chico rubio…

Ooooh, no puedo creer que Sora Takenouchi tenga problemas de amor!

Eh? Amor? No! Es solo que…

Es solo que, que?

(Sora le cuenta todo acerca de su sueño, en el cual conoce a un rubio que termina besando)

woooooow! En serio?

(Sora afirma solo con la cabeza, ya que se siente algo apenada)

Pues… tal vez sea una señal

Eh? Una señal? – decía confundida

Siii! Una señal, digo, ese chico al parecer te gusto mucho, ya que no dejas de pensar en el o no?

Pues…. (Un tono carmesí aparece en las mejillas de la pelirroja)

Probablemente lo conozcas, dicen que los sueños suelen decirte cosas, solo que no siempre te das cuenta

En serio? Yo no sabia eso! – decía admirada al escuchar las palabras de su amigo

Aunque, no te garantizo que sea tu príncipe azul… tal vez lo conozcas y tengas tu primera aventura – decía con un tono muy pícaro

Tai! – decía una Sora totalmente sonrojada por tal comentario

Bueno corazón, me debo ir, tengo una cita en el estudio, me la pase muy bien contigo pero debo irme

Oh! No había visto la hora, debo regresar al hotel, de seguro Kasumi ya tiene una lista inmensa de cosas que hacer en mi agenda

(Tai y Sora se abrazan, se dan un beso en la mejilla y se despiden).

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(En el hotel donde se hospeda Sora y Matt trabaja).

Sora, ya recogí el vestido, ve y arreglate pronto – insistía Kasumi

aay! Si sabes que nunca me e podido apurar con este tipo de vestidos, no entiendo por que me presionas – /riéndose/

Me lo hubieras dicho y traigo a tu maquillista

Pues ya sabes que solo le llamo a mi maquillista para las sesiones, sabes bien que no me gusta estar con una mascara en la cara por tanto maquillaje – decía recordándole

No olvides los aretes de diamante y el collar de acuerdo?

Si, ya me los estoy poniendo, ya estoy casi lista Kasumí

Sora sale del baño con un vestido de noche esplendido. Era un vestido azul turquesa, con escote en "v", con una caída muy suave en la parte inferior de la falda, con un ligero vuelo, tan largo que llegaba a sus tobillos, la parte de la espalda la traía con escote, aunque se cubría un poco por la delgada tela que pasaba delicadamente por su figura. Esta parte era indispensable para hacer un leve nudo que sujetaba la parte superior de su cuerpo, el cual le sostenía el cuerpo. Los aretes de diamantes que Kasumi le había recordado usar, eran excelentes para el atuendo que la pelirroja llevaba, eran medianos, ni muy chicos ni muy grandes, pero eran ideales ya que el collar que portaba era muy largo, pasaba delicadamente por su cuello para termina casi al final del notable escote de su vestido. Las sandalias plateadas con unos ligeros bordados turquesa le quedaban muy bien para el elegante conjunto que llevaba puesto.

Una vez listas, Kasumi llamo por teléfono al gerente del hotel.

(El gerente del hotel en la recepción juntó a todos sus meseros(a) y stuarts)

Muy bien jóvenes, como hoy saben, este día es muy importante, hoy tenemos un gran evento bastante importante en el salón "las estrellas", así que los dividiré en el trabajo, por que además de eso, se nos a pedido ayuda de uno de nuestros clientes… durara poco pero necesito a unos stuarts muy fuertes, aunque después se integraran a trabajar en el evento de esta noche.

Si señor – gritaron todos a unísono

Veamos…. Ustedes 5 se ven muy fuertes /refiriéndose a unos stuarts bastante musculosos/ ustedes me ayudaran con nuestro cliente, el resto, vaya directamente a preparar todo para el evento, el quinto aniversario del grupo "empresarios jóvenes" debe quedar excelente… Ishida! Tu estarás a cargo de dirigir a todos entendido?

Si señor, deje todo en mis manos

Matt y el resto de sus compañeros de trabajo y se dirigió al salón a repartir los deberes para cada uno. Mientras tanto… Sora y Kasumi entran en el elevador y bajan a la recepción, donde el gerente y 5 de los stuarts más fuertes del hotel las escoltaron para salir sin ningún problema hacia la limosina.

Una vez dentro de la limosina, Kasumi estaba recordándole a Sora unos últimos detalles hasta que llego a la parte del hijo del senador….

Que!... ay noooo! No de nuevo Kasumi! – decía renegando

Vamos, ya habíamos hablado de esto, y dicen que es un rubio encantador, además… muchas chicas mueren por salir con el, y tu tienes la ventaja de que el senador (su padre) le interese que salgas con su hijo, te conviene y mucho

Bla, bla, bla…. Ni siquiera digas esa palabra entendido…… -Sora fue interrumpida por kasumi

Mucha PUBLICIDAD!

Kasumi! Vamos… que solo piensas en publicidad?

Piensa en eso, además… el mismo senador, me confirmo que su hijo ira….

No se por que tengo un mal presentimiento de esto…….

Han llegado a la mansión del senador, listas para la cena tan elegante en la que kasumi y Sora entablarían conversación con hombres de la alta sociedad para mantener buenas relaciones.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(Estando ya en la fiesta…)

kasumi! No sabes cuanto me alegra que hayas venido! – decía un hombre de complexión delgada, con un traje y saco color blanco con una corbata larga rosada con unos bordados de flores que lo hacían lucir de algún modo _femenino_, el cual se acerca bastante sonriente y complacido

Gracias, por recibirnos, cuanto tiempo sin vernos – contesto cortésmente al joven, saludándolo con un beso en cada mejilla

aaaaaaaay, hooola preciosura, ven hacia acá, no tengas pena! – le decía el joven entusiasmadamente a la pelirroja que se encontraba a unos metros de distancia de ellos dos. Así que Sora se acerca.

Recuerdas a Sora, no es cierto? – decía kasumi, haciendo pie a que Sora tomase parte de la conversación

Claro kasumi! Quien podría olvidar a niña tan linda como Sora, además de que se hace lucir en todos los países con todas esas maravillosas portadas de revistas! … niña, luces liiiiiindisima, eres todo un ángel, y definitivamente ese vestido te sienta muy bien

Aaa! Pues… muchas gracias por su comentario… se… se lo agradezco mucho - decía una Sora algo apenada pero muy sonriente

Kasumi, y donde esta el señor. Matsumoto?

Esta por allá, dijo que estaba ansioso de verlas después de tanto tiempo – decía el joven señalando con el dedo hacia la dirección donde se encontraba el sr. Matsumoto.

Sora y kasumi se la pasaron conversando amenamente con todos los señores y sus esposas. y de vez en cuando ciertos hijos metiéndose a las conversaciones para poder coquetear con la modelo encantadora de la fiesta.

Sora, quiero presentarte al anfitrión de esta linda velada…. El es el señor gobernador – presentaba kasumi a Sora y viceversa

Soy Sora Takenouchi, mucho gusto – contestaba Sora de una manera muy cortes

Como la señorita kasumi a dicho, soy el senador y mi nombre es Takashi Ichihoji (N/A no se como se escriba el apellido), el gusto es mío de conocer a una señorita tan encantadora

Sora, el señor Ichihoji me ha dicho que su hijo ya debió de haber llegado a la fiesta, por que no vas a buscarlo, conversen, de seguro se llevaran muy bien

Aaaaaaa…. Pue.. eh…. Si eso haré! – concluyo Takenouchi no muy convencida por el asunto

Sora estuvo dando vueltas y no encontró a ningún chico con la descripción del joven Ichihoji, pero lo que si se dio cuenta que había, era muchos jovencitos que no le quitaban la vista de encima… todos mirándola de una forma coqueta lo cual le incomodaba un poco a Takenouchi.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(Mientras en el hotel…)

Muy bien, hasta ahora todo ha salido muy bien… la decoración, el servicio, la comida, la música…. Si seguimos así será todo un éxito y tendremos un gran pago extra, muy bien, felicidades equipo.

Siii! – gritaban todos a unisono en la cocina

Matt! Una de las señoritas tiene una queja con la comida, dice que quiere hablar con el encargado – decía Izumi muy nerviosa

Todos empezaron a preocuparse un poco, ya que sabían que si existía alguna queja por parte del cliente recibirían una mínima parte de lo que realmente merecían. (N/A ¬¬ que jefe tan malo, los explota a los pobres trabajadores)

Este bien, yo me encargaré de ello, no permitiré que una quejita, impida que recibamos el pago que realmente merecemos – dijo Matt bastante decidido

Matt sale directo de la cocina y va en dirección a la señorita que antes se había quejado del servicio. Mientras que Miaka corre detrás de el y se oculta tras una pared, para no se vista por el rubio.

Sucede algo malo señorita? – pregunto Matt al acercarse a ella

La chica comienza a quejarse por cosas sin sentido, como que el cielo por que debe de ser azul y no rosa, pero al darle la cara a Matt queda embobada con el, definitivamente le atraía… y mucho

Matt se dio cuenta de ello, y le sacó ventaja, escucho a la joven y después de eso le dio una de sus miradas seductoras y le dijo que no se preocupara, que vería como arreglar todas sus inconformidades.

Miaka, estaba observando la escena con detenimiento, por alguna razón no quitaba la vista de encima de Matt.

La joven que antes se había quejado, sintió mucha vergüenza frente a Matt, que le pidió que olvidara sus quejas y que disculpase su comportamiento, el rubio aprovecho el momento y le tomó la palabra y se fue con una sonrisa victoriosa. Así que cuando iba de regreso a la cocina, se topó con una Miaka bastante malhumorada.

Miaka por que esa cara? – sin entender la razón de su humor

Cállate! No me molestes Matt, además… que te importa… ya te vi, debes estar mas ocupado pensando en como conquistar a esa chica – dijo con aire de inconformidad (N/A naaah a mi a que esta celosa)

Vamos miaka! No me digas que eso te molesto?... digo… me dirás que ahora estas celosa de ella? – dijo traviesamente con una intención de recobrar el animo de costumbre de miaka

Bueno, ya, esta bien, déjame en paz, terminemos de trabajar – comentaba ligeramente molesta aun - pero ya esta todo servido, hasta el postre de la cena Matt – cambiando su rostro a uno mas animado

Excelente, ahora dile a todos que pueden descansar un poco, pero que a las 3am los quiero de vuelta en la cocina para empezar a levantar todo, una vez que los clientes se vayan, entendido? – declaro Matt quien concluyo guiñendo su ojo en señal de coquetería. (N/A Wa! Que padre! Que Matt este cerca de ti y te guiña el ojo -)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(Regresamos una vez mas a la fiesta en la que se encuentra Sora)

Después de mucho buscar, la susodicha, se hartó y decidió que debía detener la búsqueda que en realidad… ella no deseaba hacer. Ésta fue en búsqueda de su asistente para decirle que quería irse, pero al encontrarla la nota bastante entretenida hablando con un señor. Por lo que opta por regresar sola al hotel.

Una vez fuera de la mansión, un vigilante en la entrada la escolta hasta la reja para tomar un taxi, ya que la pelirroja no desea regresar en limosina, para que kasumi, pudiese volver a casa sin ningún inconveniente.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(En el evento de los "jóvenes empresarios" en el hotel)

Matt, había estado rondando toda la noche en el salón, asegurándose de que todo estuviese saliendo bien, después de muchas rondas, y de sentir todas esas miradas sobre si, que le daban las chicas de fiesta, decidió salir a tomas aire a uno de los balcones del hotel. Y programó su reloj para que éste le recordara en que momento debía volver a la cocina a dirigir a su equipo para terminar satisfactoriamente su labor.

Mientras, el taxi en el que venía Sora se había detenido para que ésta bajase, Sora estaba a punto de abrir su bolso de mano para pagarle al joven, quien solo le pidió como pago un autógrafo para su hija de 15 años. Sora algo apenada, pero muy agradablemente tomo la libreta y le dio su firma con un pequeño escrito.

Sora una vez en la entrada del hotel, va directamente al elevador, pero este esta ocupado y no baja, empieza a cansarse y decide dar una vuelta en el hotel, para hacer tiempo a que este se desocupase.

Va caminando por los pasillos, con toda tranquilidad en su caminar, lo malo era que solo su caminar era tranquilo, su cabeza daba vueltas, no dejaba de pensar en que técnicamente la obligaron a buscar a ese joven hijo del senador, ni siquiera entendía por que no se había quejado al respecto. Después… algo mas importante le vino a su mente… _"el joven rubio de su sueño_" por alguna razón, aunque no tuviera la menor idea de quien era, anhelaba conocerlo, pero… ¿Por qué? Es decir, por que anhelaba tanto ese momento si ni siquiera podía estar segura de que ese chico fuera real… ¿Qué tal que era solo su imaginación?

Ella seguía caminando por uno de los pasillos hasta llegar a detenerse cerca de la puerta de uno de los salones del hotel, cuando recordó… _"dicen que es un joven rubio de ojos azules muy encantador" _después de ello solo le vinieron 4 palabras a su mente _"el hijo del senador" _comenzó a sentirse triste, por que pensó que ese joven debía ser el de su sueño y por no esperar un poco mas, no tuvo la oportunidad de verlo.

Sin prestar atención giró en torno a la entrada del salón _"las estrellas"_ y dos hombres bien vestidos que se encargaban de la entrada le abrieron y recibieron amablemente, una vez adentro del salón, observaba a todos esos chicos divirtiéndose al máximo, muchos la invitaron a bailar, pero como ella no se sentía con ánimos rechazó la oferta de todos. Su cabeza daba vueltas por que se sentía arrepentida, necesitaba tomar aire, estaba cansada y decepcionada, y triste para completar, vió una puerta enorme de madera y cristal y se dirigió hacia ella, la abrió y pudo contemplar el maravilloso paisaje que estaba frente a sus ojos y que se hacía lucir por la luz de la luna. Se recargo sobre el barandal del balcón y comenzó a hundirse en sus pensamientos pero sin mas ni menos, fue sacada de estos, ya que esta situación le empieza a parecer muy familiar… voltea algo nerviosa a su derecha y se encuentra un joven a unos metros de distancia… y se sorprende, no solo por no darse cuenta de su presencia, sino por que era exactamente el joven que vió en su sueño, la pelirroja no podía creer que después de todo lo que paso y del comentario de su amigo Tai; había conocido al chico, _"el chico de su sueño"_

Matt volteó a su izquierda y pudo ver a una pelirroja hermosa, pero no era cualquier chica, ella era la modelo más bella de todas, claro, estamos hablando de: Sora Takenouchi. El ojiazul se acerca decididamente a ella y le empieza a entablar conversación, esperando que la pelirroja le correspondiese. Sora al ver que el ojiazul se acercó a ella y trato de platicar con ella, se emociono y continuó interactuando con el. Parecían almas gemelas, tenían tantas cosas en común, y se hacían reír mutuamente, ninguno de los dos mantenía la cara larga durante su conversación, al contrario! Cada segundo que pasaban no quitaban la sonrisa de sus rostros.

Jajaja, en serio? Vaya… no puedo creer que tengamos tanto en común, también te gustan todo tipo de deportes, el helado de chocolate, los libros de poesía, los mismos actores y hasta los mismos grupos musicales… - decía Sora, alegre y divertida

Jajaja si, y tienes razón, no puedo creer que tengamos tanto en común – decía aun riendo el rubio.

Bueno, esta plática ha sido muy agradable, pero temo que aun no me he presentado, que vergüenza – dice Sora apenada y con el rostro sonrojado – mi nombre es… - pero fue interrumpida por Matt

Yo se quien eres… Sora Takenouchi, es decir… quien no sabría quien eres, la joven modelo más famosa en el mundo y… las más bella – dijo Matt ruborizado

Wow, que puedo decir – se sonroja por el halago – vaya, sabes quien soy, aunque no me considero la modelo mas bella ni mas famosa – aclaro con mucha humildad – pero bueno, tu sabes quien soy, pero yo… desconozco al joven que esta a mi lado y me ha dado una linda velada acompañada con una agradable conversación! – agregó esperando escuchar el nombre del ojiazul

Matt.- oh, oh, ahora que hago, ella es un MODELO! No puedes decirle que eres solo un mesero del hotel, piensa, piensa, ella esta esperando tu nombre…

Eh… me llamo… yo… yo soy – decía Matt divagando su respuesta

En eso se escucha dentro del salón a un hombre gritando: disculpe señorita no ha visto al un joven rubio pasar por aquí? Es el hijo del senador y me dijeron que se encontraba por aquí….

Matt.- si, eso es, ya lo tengo!

Te sientes bien? – preguntó una Sora preocupada

Si, yo, soy el hijo del senador

wow! En serio? Y pensar que te vine a conocer aquí y no en la fiesta! – contestó Sora alegremente

Bueno, es que ese tipo de fiestas no me gustan así que decidí no ir – continuo Matt el cual no tenia idea de lo que decía, pero le seguía la corriente para que no fuera descubierto.

Después de una magnifica charla, comenzaron a mirarse a los ojos, ambos se sentían atraídos al otro, Matt no dejaba de admirar ese rostro tan bello, tan angelical, por su parte, Sora estaba perdida en esos maravillosos ojos azules, poco a poco fueron acercándose, sin dejar de mirarse, la distancia entre los dos se hacía cada vez mas pequeña, así que lentamente unieron sus labios en un beso muy tierno como el de dos colegiales en su primer beso, Matt estaba a punto de tomar las manos de Sora pero justo en el momento menos oportuno…. Bip, bip, bip, bip! Comenzó a sonar la alarma de su reloj. Ambos se separaron en seco, estaban algo apenados por el suceso, así que Matt tuvo que despedirse.

Diablos, lo siento Sora debo irme, no puedo quedarme mas tiempo, de verdad lo lamento – dijo Matt apenado y apresurado, aunque por dentro estaba muerto del coraje por que su dichoso reloj le había arruinado el momento.

Descuida, ya es tarde, creo que yo también debo irme, oye… podemos vernos de nuevo? – pregunto Sora

Seguro, te parece si nos vemos aquí en la tarde, como a las 7pm? Ya se que te hospedas aquí – continuaba Matt algo emocionado

Seguro, nos vemos en el hotel en el área de la piscina – concluyó de decir la pelirroja

Es un hecho – dijo el ojiazul mientras corría a su destino

(En el pen-house de Sora)

wow! Fue tan lindo – decía Sora suspirando – debo decírselo a Kasumi, estoy segura que le gustara la noticia – continuó con una sonrisa en el rostro

/Sora toma el teléfono y marca a la casa de Kasumi aunque aun nadie contestaba hasta que se escucho/

"_hola, esta llamando a la casa de Kasumi Toriyama, en este momento no puedo atenderlo, favor de dejarme su mensaje para comunicarme con usted, si es muy importante localiceme a mi celular ¡bip!"_

Hola Kasumi! Habla Sora! Por lo que veo aun no regresas de la fiesta, lamento haberte dejado, pero te tengo una buena noticia…. ¡conocí al hijo del senador!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**hOolas! Bueno, ke tal! Les gusto el capi? u.u' espero k si! Ojala y no les haya sido una lectura muy cansada! … lamento haber actualizado muy tarde, ya tiene rato q no subia el capi, tuve un bloqueo total de ideas, pero después d hablar con 1 amiga, logre despejarme y d un momento para otro me vino un diluvio d ideas o asi k lo aprovechare para empezar orita el capi 3 para esta vez hacer lo mejor posible para no tardarme tanto en actualizar cualkier duda, keja, halago (nn' si como no) la esperare en sus maravillosos reviews, todas las criticas seran bien recibidas, porke sea bueno o malo creo ke me ayudaran a mejorar ….. gracias x tomar parte d su tiempo para leer mi fic! Y x cierto, los stuarts son los hombres ke kargan las cosas pesadas en los hoteles, por tanto son muy fuertes.**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**ilovekurama218: gracias por tus comentarios y animos, jejeje queria que fuera diferente que a la mayoria de los fics, asi que decidi que el rol de famoso lo tomaria sora y no yamato xD.**

**Skuag: gracias por todas tus atenciones, fuiste una de las que me ayudo con mis problemas en ff, ke bueno ke te agrada el fic, no especificaste sobre lo que te molesto la lectura, asi que, espero que sea lo que sea ya lo haya corregido o de perdida mejorado xD.**

**Nymphe himmel: gracias por tu review, me alegra que te gustase, y con respecto a estar molesta, yo dejae esos rencores bobos en el pasado, por si n te has dado ya te pse en admitir, solo ke tu no me has hablado u.u, de hecho crei ke la molesta eras tu xD.**

**SoraDark666: me gusta que te haya parecido bueno mi fic, mas viniendo de alguien a kien le e leido fics bastante buenos , tmb me da gusto ke t hayas kedado picada, kiere decir k no voy tan mal como pensaba xD.**

**Jacky-sora: pues… espero ke esto te de un adelanto de los problemillas ke se veran en el fic por lo del susodicho hijo del senador, ya se ke el verdadero no es mencionas, pero te aseguro ke pronto tendremos noticias de el xD.**

**Alexeigirl: en el primer capi la historia iba un poco relajada, pero en este dio pie a muchos de los problemitas ke pasaran yama y sora para estar juntos… y con respecto a la conexión de cuando se vieran, le adivinaste y jejeje si habra muchos malentendidos, digo, io nunca escribo una historia color de rosa (6) y gracias por el consejo de kitar lo de los guiones, de hecho no sabia como narrarlo asi ke me inspire en una de mis pasiones "el teatro" - pero creo ke solo me ayudó con la trama y no con la narrativa, espero ke asi haya kedado mejor xD.**

**Daniabrahamalba: jajaja ke bueno ke te llamo la atención ke los papeles fueran al reves, espero ver un review tuyo en este capi tmb… digo si puedes xD.**

**Fogadramon: gracias, tu me ayudaste a recobar mi inspiración! Ke bueno k t gustaron los roles de yama y sora, y si, en este capi casi no se hablo de los otros personajes pero si seguiran apareciendo, y segui uno de tus consejos en la historia espero k t hayas dado cuenta de kual , ya me dijeron eso de el metodo guion de teatro, y espero ke con este tipo de narración haya kedado mejor xD.**

**Mitsuki: gracias por tu review y tus animos para ke siga escribiendo, espero ke t pases por aki y sigas diciendo tus opiniones… no importa lo k sea xD.**

**Atori-chan: no importa ke tardases en enviarme un review, de hecho te salio mejor porke esperaras menos k los demas jeje xD, tome en cuenta todo lo ke me dijeron y este fue el resultado, espero ke les haya gustado. Al parecer no soy la unica a la ke le parecio interesante cambiar de roles a sora y a matt jijiji, gracias por tomarte la molestia en dejarme un review… jajaj no importa ke tardes tmb en actualizar xD.**


End file.
